Phase Jelly
Phase Jelly Medium Ooze Hit Dice: 4d10+20 (42 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 10 ft. (2 squares), burrow 5 ft. Armor Class: 12 (+2 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+5 Attack: Tentacle +4 melee (1d2+2 plus paralysis) Full Attack: 10 tentacles +4 melee (1d2+2 plus paralysis) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. (15 ft. with tentacles) Special Attacks: Envelop into earth, paralysis Special Qualities: Blindsight 60 ft., damage reduction 5/piercing or slashing, earth glide, immunity to acid, ooze traits, stunned by electricity Saves: Fort +6, Ref +1, Will –4 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 10, Con 20, Int 1, Wis 1, Cha 1 Skills: Hide +9, Move Silently +6 Feats: Stealthy, Weapon Focus (tentacle) Environment: Any underground Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: Standard coins; standard goods (gems and metal goods only); standard items (metal only) Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 5–8 HD (Medium); 9–12 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - A dark blob of foul-smelling slime oozes forth seemingly from within the stone floor. Tentacles begin to form in its mass, lashing out. Like many oozes, phase jellies are found in dark subterranean environs, predating upon living things and other organic matter in its territory. Although phase jellies will indiscriminately consume any organic matter, they are particularly fond of the taste of drow. A phase jelly can grow to a diameter of about 7 feet and a thickness of about 3 inches, but can compress its body to fit into cracks as small as 1 inch wide. A typical specimen weighs about 2,800 pounds. COMBAT A phase jelly prefers to stealthily approach potential prey via earth glide, then use its envelop into earth ability to trap its victim. Earth Glide (Ex): A phase jelly can glide through stone, dirt, or almost any other sort of earth except metal as easily as a fish swims through water. Its burrowing leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor does it create any ripple or other signs of its presence. A move earth, earthquake, stone to flesh, or transmute rock to mud spell cast on an area containing a burrowing phase jelly forces the jelly to surface, stunning the creature for 1 round unless it succeeds on a Fortitude save. A passwall or phase door spell cast on an area containing a burrowing phase jelly kills the jelly instantly unless it succeeds on a Fortitude save. Envelop into Earth (Su): A phase jelly using its earth glide ability may attempt to phase the feet of a single creature into the stone. If the jelly ends its turn in the same square as the same Medium or smaller creature for three consecutive rounds, that creature's feet become phased into the stone (a DC 17 Reflex save negates; the save DC is Constitution-based). The victim is checked (unable to move) and takes a -4 penalty to AC (as if pinned). In addition, the victim takes 8 points of damage per round from the phase jelly's acid. The victim remains phased until the jelly decides to release it, is killed, or is forced out of the stone (see Earth Glide, above). Paralysis (Ex): Those hit by a phase jelly's tentacle attack must succeed on a DC 17 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 2d4 rounds. The save DC is Constitution-based. Stunned by Electricity (Ex): An electrical attack stuns a phase jelly for 1d10 rounds (no saving throw). Skills: A phase jelly has a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks. Originally appeared in Polyhedron Magazine #67 (1992). Category:Oozes